Counting On Friendship To Help
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek is nervous when both Charming and Ru,pelstilkin are after him for revenge so he escapes to Earth where his human friends help him to learn to stand up to both Charming and Rumpelstilkin.
1. Chapter 1

**Counting On Friendship To Help**

**A/N I felt like writing this because it has been in my head for two days and begging to be written so I had to write it but in it Rumpelstilkin is angry at Shrek for preventing him from getting Far, Far Away and seeks revenge on my fave ogre but he escapes to Earth where two friends of his wants to help him.**

**I hope people like this.**

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he knew that things were back to normal after what had happened in the alternate Far, Far Away but he was nervous as he saw hunters show up but he had a bad feeling Rumpelstikin had sent them knowing he was still upset about not getting Far, Far Away but he couldn't let anybody he cared about get hurt but he knew one place where he was safe and nobody would find him but he hoped it would work.

He remembered what Merlin had told him to do was to focus on where he was going and say the location like his human friends did but he needed help.

"Earth." he said as he vanished instantly.

The hunters were surprised to see he had gone.

* * *

In the world known as Earth, in Calvert County Leah was busy getting ready for the new term of college as it was Spring but she was nervous as she'd never been a student in this college before but was worried some of the kids would be mean to her because of her being unlike normal girls but she didn't care but heard a sound in her best friend's room as she went upstairs and smiled seeing Shrek there but he was happy to see the hazel eyed girl as he hugged her but he wondered where Carley was.

"She'll be back in a while because she went to Aria to help Ogre Child with something.

You know what she's like.

Are you hungry?" she said as he nodded.

"Come into the kitchen, okay?" she answered as she beckoned him to follow her.

He did but was a little sad as he went downstairs but yawned as travelling between worlds gave him portal lag but Leah understood as he fell asleep on the couch as she put a blanket over him but she smiled as she was happy to see him back.

He hadn't been here in a long while.

But she'd noticed he'd looked sad as he'd shown up but decided not to worry about it as she saw her friend return from Aria but saw a small smile on her face as she knew Shrek had returned but hoped he was okay as Leah agreed.

"He's okay.

He had portal lag and asleep right now but he seemed sad right now.

I wonder why." she told the violet haired girl as she adjusted her goggles.

"I-I don't know Leah.

We should ask him when he wakes up." she replied as she ate an apple.

* * *

But in his lair, Charming was annoyed along with Rumpelstilkin as the hunters were afraid of losing their payment but Charming just threw a small bag of coins at them as he had an idea on how to get revenge as he used a spell to open a portal to Earth but was nervous as he and Rumpelstilkin went through it but the portal closed........

* * *

Later Shrek's hazel eyes opened seeing both Leah and Carley there beside him on the couch but he seemed a little down but both wondered why but he wasn't in the mood to tell them but Leah understood as she went to make dinner but Carley just stayed there but sensed sadness in him which was like hers when she was depressed but he had to hide it knowing that nobody here was mad at him for signing that damn contract or had Rumpelstilkin after him along with Charming but he felt he could trust the violet haired girl as they understood each other but he didn't want her to be worried about the mess he was in but he sensed that something bothered her as he saw the letter about CSM accepting Leah.

"I'll tell you later in your room." he said softly as she understood.

She hoped he was okay........


	2. Wanting to Help Each Other

**Counting On Friendship To Help**

Later that night in her room, Carley was awoken by somebody whimpering in sleep but surprised to see it was Shrek but she wondered why as she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she left her Psammead plush on her bed but went over to where her friend was lying on the floor in a sleeping bag

She heard him moan in sleep tossing and turning in sleep but she heard him mumble as he woke up with a jolt but she saw sweat run down his face but he was surprised to see she was awake.

"Did I wake you?

I-I'm sorry." he told her as she noticed he was jumpy.

"Something's bothering you, right?" she said softly.

He was surprised by how she could tell what mood he was in and always wondered how she knew this but she could feel fear from his aura.

"Yeah something's bugging me." he answered.

"It's okay to tell.

It'll make you feel better." she told him.

He sighed knowing she was right about that remembering he and Leah had told her it was okay to tell them if something was bothering her.

"Is it to do with that little weasel Rumpelstilkin?" she said.

His hazel eyes widened at that question as if the young human could read his mind.

"Hmm-mmm it us.

H-He.......... is seeking revenge for foiling his plan and setting things back to normal in Far, Far Away but he captured everybody I care about but he demands that I face him alone but I'm......... afraid.

Of what might happen to those I care about." he answered.

She understood as she saw tears fall from his hazel eyes which surprised her but he felt her arms wrap around his waist in a comforting hug but he smiled sadly at that.

"Thanks.

I feel a little better but I hope Fiona and the others are okay." he said.

"Is that why you returned to here Shrek-chan?" Carley asked him.

He nodded in reply as his trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly.

"Don't worry we'll save them with Leah and me and you, we'll be unstoppable.

You're not a coward for being afraid about what that slippery eel Rumpelstilkin might be doing but that's because you have a good heart and because you care about Fiona and the others, even Artie." she told him.

He nodded as he knew the young human's words seemed to make him feel better but he then saw her yawn which bothered him knowing from Leah that she sometimes didn't sleep because she was waiting for him to return but he knew that not sleeping made her cranky and that was something he hated.

"I'll be okay Shrek-chan.

You need me.

Besides I stay up all the time." she replied as he sighed.

He then saw her fall asleep beside him on the floor but she was fighting sleep but he smiled approaching her bed and saw the Psammead plush which he knew was one of her favourite plushies but picked it up gently and went over to where they were sleeping on the floor but wrapped her arms around it as her eyes closed in sleep but he smiled seeing her asleep but he smiled watching her sleep because she was very peaceful but he didn't want to sleep either as he ran a hand through her short violet hair but knew things in both worlds were rough but knew she needed him as much as he needed her help but smiled as he kicked off his brown shoes and took off his socks as he climbed onto her bed but fell asleep instantly on her bed but hoped Fiona and the others were safe until he and his friends could return.

* * *

Carley woke up the next morning but found Shrek was still asleep but she put Izz on her pillow as she went downstairs after getting dressed but went into the garden to swinhg for a while knowing Leah and David weren't up either but smiled as she pushed the swing with her feet like Naruto had but was thinking of how to help her ogre friend but would keep thinking during the day but hummed a tune as she swung but had no idea that Leah was watching her as she'd woken a few hours ago but had overheard what had happened last night as she'd been awoken by her cats Mike and Sheba but she felt bad for their ogre friend knowing it wasn't his fault that Rumpelstilkin was seeking revenge on him for foiling his plan to take over Far, Far Away a second time but she heard footsteps but smiled seeing Shrek join her.

She saw he seemed a little better himself but was still nervous about what was happening in Far, Far Away but she knew that they could help him with this dilemma but he sighed drinking black coffee but she noticed he seemed at ease watching Carley outside on the swing as he was helping Leah make breakfast but she needed to talk to him about what was happening in their worlds as he agreed.

"Why is Carley so quiet when your Mom talks about college?" he asked her.

"You mean about me attending CSM in the Spring?

To her, I'm her best human friend and since she doesn't have a lot of human friends, she'll feel alone when I go even if I do visit at the weekends.

That's why I'm happy you showed up.

She cares about you a lot too." she answered him.

He nodded understandingly at her explanaination but knew Carley didn't have a lot of friends because she was shy and nervous but always the outsider in a group but he knew she was always happy being around him and Leah.

He wanted to help her with that the way she wanted to help him but David was surprised to see him but he was nervous that somebody would come here searching for the ogre and then things would be hard.

"David don't talk like that." Leah answered as the eggs were ready.

She was waiting for the pancakes.

* * *

Rumpelstilkin was looking at those eggs hungrily as he and Charming were watching the Robert's house waiting for any weakness Shrek's human friends could have but Charming knew they wouldn't hand over their friend so easily as he sighed as he knew that Carley cared about both Leah and Shrek but Rumpelstilkin didn't get this idea.

"We'll attack through the heart.

His precious little human is what he holds dear but the same rings true for her because she cares about him and Leah." he told him.

He was impressed at the blonde haired prince's idea as he was skilled in the forte of magic and contracts and suckering people by dashing their hopes and offering them their dreams.

Charming smiled as he got another good idea........

* * *

Later that morning Leah noticed Carley was quiet as they walked to school but knew what was wrong as she joined Brittany and the other members of the Anime Club as they went to Homeroom but the short violet haired girl felt alone and left out as she walked to Homeroon using her symbol cane but she knew Leah hadn't meant to do that and she needed to hang out with her friends just as much as her but she was thinking about Aria as she sat at the back of the classroom as usual but hoped Shrek was okay at the house alone but had no idea Rumpelstlikin was watching from an empty locker as he smiled.

"I think I may have found the little ogre lover's weakness." he said staying there.


	3. An Evil Plan Afoot

**Counting On Friendship To Help**

Later as the final bell rang and school let out, Carley heard somebody chuckle as a locker door opened and she saw Rumpelstilkin walk out but he saw an angry look in her blue eyes as he smiled.

"I'm not here to hurt you.

What if I could help you have friends?

You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said to her.

She turned around but he knew he'd struck a chord with her.

"No dice Rumpel.

I know you'd screw it up after I sign the contract plus you're making Shrek-chan suffer for something you did!

You're nothing but a sleazy con man." she told him.

He was mad as magic emitted but she dodged it by blocking it with her and Ogre Child's Ogreix but he was surprised as he backed off.

"You're not the only one who can use magic in this world Rumpel." she said.

"Besides your precious ogre never read the fine print on the contract before signing that day away." he told her.

"Because you tricked him!" she roared as she left.

Rumpelstlikin was mad as he decided to leave before any humans saw.

"I'll get you later." he thought leaving.

* * *

When she returned to the Robert's house, Shrek and Leah saw Carley go upstairs and was running a bath to help her calm down and relax after what had happened but Leah knew that Rumpelstilkin had been fighting her as she'd left Anime Club but knew her friend could handle him without her help but knew that both Charming and Rumpelstilkin were a pair of bullies.

She hoped she would be okay as she went to do homework.

She was surprised Rumpelstilkin had shown up at a public place like that and tried to get her friend to sign one of his weird contracts but she found her friend asleep after finishing her homework but she smiled as Izz was in her arms but she didn't dare wake her but would wake her before dinner but went downstairs but David wondered what had happened up there but he understood after she explained but understood after he heard this.

Shrek was helping to make dinner but were nervous about Rumpelstilkin in this world along with Charming but hoped nothing bad would happen as this world was strange and he and Charming weren't used to it unlike him.

Leah agreed as she was making noodles with dumplings but she heard footsteps as she smiled knowing it was Carley.

"Hey how did you sleep?

I found you asleep in your room after you finished homework." she answered.

"Yeah I did." she answered as she hugged her.

Shrek saw that she was quiet as they were in the kitchen making noodles but knew it was to do with Rumpelstilkin as she nodded in reply but was worried but she hoped that they could stop Rumpelstilkin.

"You're nervous about what could happen if we fight Rumpel right?" he said as she nodded.

He knew she wasn't that brave hearted but wanted to help him no matter what but he was like a brother to her as he brought his hand towards hers as their fingers fit together.

It was a strange sign of respect to each other but Leah understood that it was their little quirk they had but thought it was cute as she watched them together but saw a smile as she felt better.

"Don't worry nothing's going to hurt us or take me away from you.

We've been friends for a long time and a very powerful bond is hard to break, even jerks like Charming and Rumpelstilkin can't break it no matter how hard they try." he answered as she nodded.

"Yeah I know Shrek-chan.

Maybe we could get some help to stop Rumpel and the Mama's Boy." she answered smiling.

He felt better as they were setting the table for dinner but David wondered what they had been talking about.

"Never mind David.

I'll tell you some other time." Leah answered.

* * *

Charming smiled as he'd seen that little scene in the Robert's house and had a plan but Rumpelstilkin wasn't sure this would work as he liked it but still wasn't sure because it would be like kidnapping his precious pet Fifi but understood how it would weaken Shrek's human friend but he needed to wait until the time was right but decided to set a trap.

He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when it worked but couldn't wait to get his long revenge on Shrek that he'd wanted as he began to plan but decided to use Fiona in the trap as bait along with Artie as he knew Shrek cared deeply about them and would do anything to save them as Rumpelstilkin cackled at that as they got to work.

But in Aria, Ogre Child's dark eyes blazed with anger as she'd heard Charming and Rumpelstilkin's plan.

"I have to warn Our Highness of this." she said opening a portal to Earth.......


	4. Rescuing Some Friends

**Counting On Friendship To Help**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing but it was cute.**

**I hope people like.**

**The Navis don't belong to me but to James Cameron.**

* * *

Leah was surorised to see the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior appear in the house but wondered why she'd came here but there was sadness in her dark eyes as she needed to talk to her about what she'd heard from Charming and Rumpelstilkin but Leah waa nervous as she told her their plan but she hoped that Shrek would be okay but needed to stop Charming and Rumpelstilkin before it was too late.

Ogre Child then heard cackling as she saw Charming appear with Rumpelstilkin but went to Carley's room but saw Navi's surround them which made the Ogreix Warrior angry as Leah knew they made her angry because they looked like her but with golden eyes as Charming smiled seeing that.

"Charming what gives you the right to do this to others?" Ogre Child said.

"Yeah Charming she's right.

This is evil and cruel.

We won't let you get your way or Rumpelstilkin!" Leah said fighting off Navis as Ogre Child ran upstairs.

"It won't do her any good because those witches are up there trying to bring Shrek to me!" he told her.

Leah then kicked an Navi off her and ran upstairs.......

* * *

But Shrek was nervous as witches were trying to stun him to bring him to Charming without a fight but he wasn't letting them but was getting tired along with Carley as they had been fighting off the witches but they cackled as the violet haired girl made a protective shield in front of her ogre friend.

"Take me instead." she told them.

Ogre Child was nervous as she entered the room as she was by Shrek's side but wondered what her friend and ruler of Aria was doing but she had to stop them but Shrek stopped her.

"I think I know what Carley's idea is." he said as she understood.

But seeing the witches stun her into sleep didn't make either Ogre Child or Shrek safe.

"Weren't we supposed to capture him?" one of the witches said pointing to Shrek.

"Don't worry we will." the leader of the witches said as they vanished.

But Leah saw sadness in Shrek's hazel eyes after Ogre Child had returned to Aria but she saw tears in his eyes as he picked up her Psammead plush and put it back on the bed as the room was back to normal.

But she knew he was upset but needed time alone as they went downstairs.

* * *

Leah noticed that their ogre friend seemed upset at the fact that their best friend had been taken by Charming and Rumpelstilkin but he felt Leah put a hand on his shoulder as she knew he was sad but knew that Charming and Rumpelstilkin were to blame for all this.

"Thanks Leah but it is a little my fault.

I'm the reason Rumpelstilkin is seeking revenge and captured everybody I care about including Carley.

I never should've signed that contract." he said sadly.

He then felt Leah hit him with a rolled up newspaper.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"For nearly giving up on yourself like that.

Yeah Rumpelstilkin's a jerk but you defeated him and Charming before so we know you can do it again.

Carley let herself get captured because she cares about you and couldn't bear to see you get captured or hurt by Charming and those witches but I bet she is getting Fiona to let the others escape.

You're not alone because we've got your back.

You ready to save them and kick some villain butt?" she answered.

He nodded in reply as they went to have dinner.

* * *

Fiona was surprised yet happy to see Carley in the cell with her, Snow and the other princesses and Lillian but hoped that Leah was with her but the violet haired girl shook her head but Fiona was just happy she was here but she hoped that Shrek along with Leah were safe as she had been listening to both Charming and Rumpelstilkin bragging which made her mad.

"Don't worry Fiona we'll get out of here." Carley told her.

But after a few hours after Charming and Rumpelstilkin had left for sleep, Carley was awoken as somebody appeared in the dungeon but she smiled seeing Ogre Child there as she used her Ogreix to open the cello door as Fiona, the other princeeses along with Lillian got out of the cell but Snow was unsure about the Ogreix Warrior but followed them through a portal that led to Leah's house but it had closed after they'd went through but they hoped that Charming or Rumpelstilkin hadn't found out they'd escaped but were happy as they were in Carley's room but they were hungry as they went downstairs but both Leah and Shrek heard noises as they went to check it out but were happy to see their friends back but some of them were hurt.

"I-I'm so glad you're back.

We were do worried about you." Shrek said hugging both Fiona and Carley.

"Don't worry Shrek-chan I'm not going anywhere but my plan worked." she answered as the hug ended.

Leah saw that Ogre Child had returned to Aria but hoped she was okay but hoped David wouldn't be that freaked out when he saw they had company.

She then began to figure out sleeping arrangements as they ate.


End file.
